Naruto: Sage of the Whirling Tide
by EliteTsunami
Summary: When Naruto is given scrolls of the Uzumaki by Tazuna during Wave Naruto actually gets stronger. He'll work hard and fight for what he believs in. Read as Naruto saves the elemental nations from evil Naru/Konan


**Naruto: Sage of Whirling Tides**

** I'm keeping the Japanese names for the styles, but am using the English words for the names. It is easier.**

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own or partially own the manga or anime of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those belong to Kishimoto, but if I owned it Naruto would summon toads And dragons and give Naruto not only wind but also water and lightning affinites.**_

**Starts during Wave before the final battle.**

** Ch. 1 Beginning of a sage**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were working on the tree climbing that day. They were just about to finish when Kakashi called them over. He said he thought they should do a spar to work on taijutsu. Sakura said she would continue with tree climbing. Kakashi knew she just didn't want to get dirty.

Naruto got into his crappy brawler stance and Sasuke got into the Uchiha stance. Naruto ran at Sasuke hoping to outspeed him and get him with a hit to the shin. Sasuke moved his led inward to get between Naruto's legs and swept outward and flipped him. He then punched Naruto in the gut, sending him backwards. Naruto spun just before landing. Naruto used the momentum and pushed into to the air. He created two clones and flipped mid air to slow down. He let himself get to the ground then two Naruto's jumped again. While Naruto thought he'd get Sasuke when he went in for a leg sweep he was roundhouse kicked. Naruto was then picked his leg up and had a kunai pinned to his spine via Sasuke.

"Winner, Sasuke," Kakashi said, "okay Naruto go back to Tazuna's house, he said he had a surprise for you."

"Sure sensei, thanks for telling me!" Naruto yelled back while running toward the house. He was excited to have a surprise. No one has ever given him one, well... not any good ones. He wanted to get there quickly.

"Heya Naruto!" Tazuna yelled when the blonde was in site. "So, when Wave was built there was a hidden village by the name of Uzushio or Whirlpool. This place was run by a clan. This clan was the Uzumaki. I was looking through my storage and I found I had some Uzumaki scrolls and pouches with their symbol on them."

Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation. He had a clan before? Why did the old man not tell him? Were the scrolls and pouches for him?

"Really Tazuna? What are you going to do with them?" Naruto asked. He was hoping they were his.

"They are your family's so they are yours." Tazuna said cheerfully. He pulled two smaller scrolls from his pockets, two pouches from his waist, a large scroll from behind him. He first handed Naruto the pouches. Naruto tried to open them but found he couldn't. He held one up and found there was a seal on the back. He had seen some of these seals in Konoha and recognized them as blood seals, with a chakra reader on them so that he could use chakra after using blood the first time.

He opened them by cutting his thumb and tracing the spiral. What he found inside was cool. He found two more scrolls that were smaller than the two he saw Tazuna with. Naruto surged chakra to his hands and he held one scroll. It opened it and he found two crimson bracers that he could put chakra through. He grabbed the other scroll and surged chakra to it. What came out surprised him a lot. What came out were two tomahawks. Now it was Tazuna's turn to be surprised.

"I thought the Uzumaki used swords. Well, you don't see ninja using tomahawks, but damn those are nice." Tazuna said.

They were too. They had silver handles and crimson blades. On the handles there was a single Uzumaki swirl. These blades were beautiful Naruto just hoped he could learn to use them.

Next Naruto moved to the two small scrolls Tazuna had. He opened one and found a list of Uzumaki seals and the katas for the taijutsu style and it's tomahawk style. It was called the Whirling Flow. He opened the other and found descriptions of low C rank to high B rank jutsu. He couldn't wait to learn them.

Finally Naruto moved to the large scroll. He opened it and found three storage seals. Two were labeled A rank jutsu and one was labeled S rank jutsu. He unfurled the scroll to find it also held the Uzumaki summoning contract. The animal was the cat. (I know it sounds stupid but the leader will be a giant saber-tooth)

"Wow! Thanks Tazuna-san I owe you greatly." Naruto said before getting on the ground and bowing. Naruto's sobs could be heard by Tazuna. But what they didn't know was that a shadow clone of Kakashi was watching.

He had a great smile on his visible eye. He poofed out of existence and the real Kakashi had the same great eye smile.

Ten minutes later Naruto was back at the clearing with Kakashi, Sasuke,and Sakura. He had the gauntlets on with the tomahawks hanging at his hips.

Sasuke saw this and started to grind his teeth. "Hey dobe! Give me those bracers and those tomahawks. They'll be of more use to me." He said nonchalantly.

Naruto got mad after hearing Sasuke's words. He seethed at the arrogance. His eyes flashed red.

"No teme. These are gifts from Tazuna-san after he was looking through storage and found some the remains from my clans home." Naruto growled out.

"Give them to Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka! You will pay for talking to him like that!" The bubblegum banshee screeched. She proceeded to run at him when he pulled his tomahawks. He may not know the style but he could easily beat her to a pulp.

Sakura didn't know Naruto had sent out clones to practice the katas. When she saw Naruto get dizzy she knew something was up but she wanted to impress _**HER**_ Sasuke-kun. What she saw next truly scared her.

Naruto got into a stance. Five minutes earlier he had sent one thousand clones to train in the katas. Now that they were dispelled Naruto saw that they got the basics of the style down. He stood with knees bent, arms at either side twirling the tomahawks in his hands, one foot a foot ahead of him and the other six inches behind. When he got home he was going to get new clothes so he could fight easier and not be spotted from a mile away.

Naruto decided that enough was enough. He was no longer hide behind a mask of idiocy and obliviousness. He waited for Sakura to get to him so he could cut her down a size. _**LITERALLY**_. She stopped dead in her tracks, and then something snapped in her head. She made three normal clones and all four of her ran at Naruto.

By now Naruto _pissed_. He thought she'd get the message and back off. Oh was he **WRONG**. She thought of it as a challenge of love apparently, if her screaming about 'love conquering all' was any indication. He started to speed towards her. The real Sakura was taken aback by this and Naruto capitalized on her once-over. He swept her feet, kicked her in the side with his heel then appeared behind her in mid air from pure speed and flip kicked her downward. She hit the ground and Naruto was instantly over her with a tomahawk at her spine and the other at the back of her neck.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had differnet emotions visible invisible on their faces. Sakura was pissed and scared. Sasuke seething and jealous. And Kakashi proud, shocked, angry, and most of all understanding. Proud of Naruto for actually standing up for himself. Shocked for the same reason. Angry at Sasuke and Sakura for trying to steal from a comrade and Sakura for attacking him. And understanding because of Naruto finally having a piece of his taken family and then someone trying to get it.

When he looked again at Naruto again he was tying Sakura up and gagging her. He shot a confused look to Naruto who noticed it and said...

"When we get back after the bridge is finished she is going to the hokage for insubordination." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Naruto didn't want to have to actually hurt her, but she also deserved it extremely. He let her lay there looking at Sasuke knowing that she couldn't impress him. She hoped he'd cut her loose so they could get married. All he actually did was look at her, smirk and walk away. She thought she was impressing him when she protected Tazuna at the bridge from Zabuza and Gato. She now found she had gotten nowhere. Sakura started to tear up.

Naruto saw this and kneeled down by her. She flinched but he put a sincere, sad smile on his face. He looked her in the eyes and what he said she would never forget.

"Sakura, Sasuke will never like you if you keep acting like this. You think he'd save you just because you have some delusion in your head that he just doesn't admit to loving you? Well Sasuke doesn't, and if you continue to get in our way and hinder this team he never will. You care more about your looks and hair than being a strong independent kunoichi. You will not only get yourself killed, but also those who you are too weak to protect. I hate to say this but you are a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi right now. I suggest you rethink your career if you think you can get by because Sasuke will protect you. If you tried to be a kunoichi and not some delusional love-sick puppy maybe you wouldn't be in this situation." Naruto said with sadness and bit of resent to her.

Naruto started to walk away. He was stopped when he heard Kakashi.

"Naruto would you like to check some those jutsu in your scrolls? You have been working hard on your chakra control." Kakashi said with a proud look in his eyes.

"Sure thing sensei, can we test my elements first?" Naruto replied.

Kakashi pulled a piece of paper out of his pouch and handed it to Naruto. Naruto knew what to do because when he was younger he had seen this when he was scavenging. He channeled chakra to the paper. The paper split in fourths, showing he had four elements. One fourth was so wet that it nearly disintegrated; another fourth was shredded to millions of pieces, and the third fourth crinkled inward from the corners, and the last burst into blue flames.

"Wow, Naruto this is quite rare." Kakashi gasped out. "You have a high affinities for water, wind, fire and lightning. Well then since your clan used all four of these elements plus the blue flare kekkei genkai exclusive to the Uzumaki, why don't we start with my specialties of water and lightning? You'll need to talk to Asuma Sarutobi, since he's the only wind user, and the hokage to see if your family left you any scrolls on your kekkei genkai. Yes you had a family that died during the kyuubi attack, and when we get back hopefully we can tell you of your mother"

Naruto nodded, he wanted to stop being so dependent on **Shadow Clones** and learn some elemental jutsu. He aslo wanted to learn of his mother. "Okay, but i was wondering if I could learn **chidori** when we get back?" Naruto asked while tearing up.

"Why the chidori and not any of your clan techniques?" Kakashi asked with a confused look in his eye.

"Because my sensei made it, I want to make him proud!" Naruto said with vigor.

"Okay, but first let's start your training here, find a lightning or water jutsu to learn." Kakashi said.

Naruto opened the scroll that had the c to b ranks. He looked for the section marked with the kanji for lightning. He looked through and found a low b rank called **Raiton: Night Eagle**. The discription says..

_**Raiton: Night Eagle**__- forms a eagle from blue lightning, the lightning starts slow but starts to pick up speed, eventually breaking the sound barrier and electrocuting the opponent's nerves effectively paralyzing him. To use this jutsu do the necessary handsigns and imagine a hawk, then use chakra to make it. If enough chakra is used it can also destroy, but to have a full sized eagle one must concentrate on the shape as well. _

"Kakashi-sensei I chose the **Raiton: Night Eagle**. It is low b rank." Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto, do what it says and let me read the description." Kakashi said.

Naruto did the necessary handsigns and tried to do the jutsu but lightning was only made to the size of a humming bird. Kakashi uncovered his sharingan so he could help Naruto with the jutsu.

"Naruto! Try the jutsu again so I can help you." Kakashi said.

"**Raiton: Night Eagle**" Naruto yelled. He increased the chakra and fired the jutsu this time the eagle was the size of an owl. It started slow then sped up. The lightning turned blue from the speed and started to break the sound barrier resulting in the call of an eagle being heard. The Attack was aimed towards a tree and the tree was disintegrated.

"Naruto you used the right amount of chakra, but you didn't focus enough on the shape. If you can learn this I'll teach you the **Chidori**." Kakashi said.

"Okay sensei! **Raiton: Night Eagle!**" Naruto yelled. He focused more on the shape and added the same chakra as the last. This time the shape was that of a small hawk. This time the shape was a bit more precise but still off.

_**Two Days Later**_

"**Raiton: Night Eagle!**" Naruto exclaimed. He charged a lot of chakra in the attack so he could make a bigger eagle but with a better shape so he could make it faster and more aerodynamic. This time the lightning started electric blue and semi fast and broke the sound barrier in five seconds. The shape was now of a large eagle going supersonic speed with great power. The eagle went through fifteen trees, completely destroying them, and then dissipated.

"Good job Naruto you've mastered a b rank jutsu in three days. As promised when we get back I'll teach you the **Chidori**." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Thanks sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. He was excited, he'd learn a stronger jutsu so he could protect those precious to him. Naruto also couldn't wait to learn the blue flare. He found that to create the blue flames he needed to mix his wind, fire and lightning chakra together with a ratio of 1:2:1. He only held it for a few seconds due to not being close to mastering his elements.

_**One more day later**_

"Goodbye everyone, never let anyone ruin this land!" Naruto yelled to the people of Wave. He turned around only to look back when he felt something on his leg. The thing on his leg was the one and only Inari.

"Naruto- nii please don't go, I'll miss you." Inari cried. He didn't want Naruto to go because he thought of him as a brother.

"Inari go get Tazuna-san and Tsunami-san for me." Naruto said. Inari did what he was told and got them.

"What do ya need Naruto?" Tazuna asked.

"How would you like to come to Konoha with us? Inari can become a ninja and you can make money with carpenter service. Tsunami can train to be a doctor and then Inari won't be sad when I leave." Naruto reasoned.

Inari looked happy and he begged them. "Please, Please, Please? I want to be able to stand up for myself!"

"Yeah, Naruto, We'll go with you." Tazuna said to Inari's happiness.

That day they left Wave with the bridge being named the Great Naruto Bridge.

_**Two more days later**_

"Okay everyone we've made it to the gates." Naruto said while pointing in front. Everyone let out a sigh. They had enough walking to last a while. Naruto couldn't wait to get some new clothes and some scrolls on chakra control and elemental manipulation. Naruto was also eager to see Asuma and Hiruzen Sarutobi. The first is the hokage's son and the later is the hokage. He could work on wind so he could use the Blue Flare. He wanted to not only learn jutsu but make them and that takes extensive knowledge.

Naruto grabbed Inari and put him on his shoulders. He proceeded to charge toward the town. Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and Tsunami and the shinobi started running. They then signed in and went inside.

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke you have the rest of the day off. Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, you're coming with me to the hokage." Kakashi said. "Before team 7 starts missions again we'll help you move in."

Naruto was off like a rocket. He went to the nearest shinobi store to get knew kunai, shuriken, and clothes. He went in and found what he needed, then paid. His clothes were black pants, white ankle wrappings, a black shirt, a dark grey trench coat with a hood that had black fur on it, crimson shoulder pads, crimson elbow pads, a crimson scroll belt, a necklace with a golden chain and a ruby as the gem, a black cloth for his hetai-ite, a black mask to cover the mouth and nose and to top it off black ninja sandels.

Next naruto went to training ground ten, the normal training ground of team 10. He made another 500 **shadow clones **and sent them to work on the Whirling Flow taijutsu. Naruto put his mask above his mouth and nose and hid behind a tree. He wanted see if he could have some fun and test himself.

Shikamaru was just laying on the ground staring at the clouds when he sensed someone near. He looked at Asuma and he nodded.

"Whoever is there come out." Shikamaru yelled. Immediately after saying this he, Choji, and Ino got into stances. Naruto walked out from behind the tree with his hands up.

"Hello." Is all Naruto said. Asuma sweat dropped at this. He recognised the voice as Naruto, the one his father cared so much about.

"What do you want?! Why are you in Konoha?!" Shikamaru yelled. Naruto had made sure to hide his hetai-ite.

"That's a secret, what are you gonna do about it?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You're gonna fight us and when we win you tell us who you are and why you're here. If we don't like your answer you die." Ino said. She got ready into the academy stance.

"Well If you win your sensei has to do something for me. Deal?" Naruto replied ever so calmly.

"Deal." Asuma said.

Shikamaru got into doing the handsigns for his clan's **Shadow Possession Jutsu**. Ino charged at him and Choji used his clan's technique to grow his arms.

Naruto blocked Ino's punch and jumped backwards. He can't dispell his clones yet because the katas won't be solid. He started to dodge all of their attacks for another few minutes.

"**Raiton: Night Eagle!**" Naruto said. He made it a small eagle with only enough chakra to paralyze. The attack hit Shikamaru, Naruto's biggest threat. Shikamaru's shadow immediately retracted. Naruto threw a few kunai at Shikamaru's feet effectively pinning him for the fight.

Ino started to get frustrated and pulled a kunai for each hand and charged at him. Naruto pulled his tomahawks and started spinning them. He may not know nature manipulation well but Kakashi did teach him to send it to his weapons. Blue electricity sparked a fire on the blade and wind extended its reach and super super heated the fire making it go blue.

Asuma saw this and saw that Naruto had awakened his clan's bloodline. The blue flare was as fearsome as the sharingan. The genin however didn't know this and kept attacking. The blue flare was an even more powerful bloodline than the blaze that the Uchiha got when they unlocked mangekyo. Naruto then dispelled his clones and felt some fatigue. He then shook his head and got ready again.

Naruto jumped above Ino and pulled a kunai while throwing one of his tomahawks in the air. He used the blare flare on it and he threw it at Ino who blocked with her two kunai. Her kunai were set on fire from the blue flames and melted just after Ino dropped them.

Naruto then kicked Ino in the back and sent her flying. "**Raiton: Night Eagle!**" Naruto yelled sending it towards the unsuspecting Choji. Choji was hit in his enlarged arms and thus made useless. Naruto turned to Asuma and nodded. He pulled down his mask to show team 10 his identity.

"Naruto?!" The genin yelled at once. He sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto turned around faced Asuma. "So how about that favor?"

"Sure what do you need?" Asuma replied.

"Wind training."


End file.
